(In)Compatibles ?
by Lacrimma
Summary: Elle ? Elle est entêtée, désintéressée, fière. Cynique. Un père obnubilé par les apparences, une belle-mère naïve, une envie de vivre à redonner. Lui ? Il est fainéant, impulsif, colérique, arrogant. Rebelle. Des parents incompréhensifs, un passé douteux, une façade à briser. Une rencontre explosive. Compatibles ou pas ?
1. Chapter 1 : Ca commence bien

**(In)Compatibles**

* * *

Bonjour :)

J'ai cette fiction sur mon ordi, depuis un moment, alors je vais la partager avec vous :)

Info : Ceci est une fanfiction Twilight même si je ne suis pas vraiment fan haha. Mais cela importe peu.

Les personnages sont assez Out Of Character, c'est-à-dire, que leur personnalité ne correspond pas vraiment avec celle des bouquins.

Que-dire de plus ?

Ah, et bien je classe cette fanfiction en M. Au cas où. Quand même hein ;)

Et sinon, bonne lecture ;)

PS : Pour ceux qui on lu ma première fanfiction, _Une ignorance superflue_ , Sachez que les chapitres sont sur mon ordi, donc je vais les poster, n'ayez craintes ;)

Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Et ça recommence..._

Lorsque mes parents me demandaient : « Que veux-tu faire plus tard ? », Je ne pouvais jamais répondre. Je n'arrivais jamais à me voir quelque part. Le droit, la médecine, les lettres, ou autres. Rien ne me plaisait, rien ne me satisfaisait.

Peut-être avais-je un problème, peut-être étais-je « vide » comme le disait mes anciens _camarades_ de classe ou encore peut-être étais-je blasée.

Je n'avais jamais envie de rien. Rien sauf une chose. Prendre le soleil à longueur de journée. Sentir les rayons de chaleur caresser ma peau ainsi que les frissons parcourir mon corps.

C'était la seule chose que j'aime vraiment faire.

Quand j'ai appris par mes parents que l'on déménageait parce que mon père était muté, comme souvent, dans une bourgade à Washington, j'avais juste acquiescé pour finalement monter dans ma chambre et commencer à faire mes valises.

Dans mon ancien lycée, je n'avais pas d'amis que j'appréciais plus que la normale et de plus, les gens ne s'attachaient pas à moi facilement. A vrai dire… J'étais désagréable et un peu associable.

Mes parents avaient voulut que j'aille voir un psy pour les rassurer, mais je les avais moi-même rassurer, leur disant que j'avais encore toute ma tête.

Et voilà, après deux semaines à emballer des affaires dans des cartons et à les fourrer dans plusieurs camions, à vérifier et revérifier encore et encore si rien de manquait, nous étions enfin partit pour une nouvelle vie. A Forks.

Vous allez me dire : C'est une blague, Forks ?! Totalement d'accord. C'est froid, c'est gris et c'est humide. Gé-nial.

Après cinq heures de route, nous arrivions devant notre nouvelle maison à trois étages. Un grand pavillon blanc entouré d'une immense pelouse verte non fleurie. Vous vous demandez encore sûrement pourquoi trois étages ? Encore une lubie de mes parents…

Vous voyez, il y a le rez-de-chaussée pour les invités, le premier étage pour mes parents, le deuxième pour moi et le troisième qui est un grenier – parce qu'il « ne faut pas mélanger notre vie privé avec les repas entre amis ou voisins » – surtout parce que mes parents ne veulent pas que je leur fasse honte avec mon pragmatisme ou ma franchise.

C'est ainsi que le soir même, ma chambre grise était remplie de toutes mes broutilles et mes choses inutilisables. Le soir, alors que j'allais monter dans ma chambre pour me coucher, j'entendis mes parents me dirent de faire un effort pour m'intégrer demain, mais je continuais mon chemin sans leur répondre et m'endormis comme une masse.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais à sept heures sur un fond sonore de Willy Moon. Je m'étirais et partis en baillant vers ma salle de bain. Je me douchais, et lavais mes cheveux bruns aux reflets roux. Pas besoin de maquillage, ni de sécher mes cheveux, je passais une crème sur mon corps et partis dans une serviette vers mon dressing. Je choisis alors un jean slim clair, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche que je nouais au niveau de la ceinture de mon jean puis une veste noire aux manches trois-quarts. J'enfilais quelques bracelets ainsi que mon collier ras-de-cou élastique et je descendis l'escalier avec mon sac de cour et mon portable et écouteurs déjà aux oreilles.

Je mangeais une tartine de Nutella et bus un jus de fruits, enfilais mes Rangers noires et partis à pied vers mon lycée. D'après mon père, nous habitions à seulement vingt minutes à pied de mon nouveau lycée, ainsi écouteurs visés dans les oreilles, je partis à la recherche de mon lycée. Plutôt bien indiqué, à huit heures moins cinq, j'étais devant les portes du lycée en train de soupirer un bon coup.

Je shootais dans un caillou imaginaire, hésitant entre entrer ou faire demi-tour.

_ Un miracle, je vous en prie… Murmurais-je.

_ Tu pries ? Devant ce lycée ? Sérieusement, l'église c'est plutôt vers là-bas… Ricana un élève en pointant du doigt le clocher d'une église.

Je roulais des yeux et sans répondre, j'entrais dans le lycée. Un panneau noir et blanc indiquait grâce à une flèche l'administration alors je marchais immédiatement dans cette direction.

Le côté positif d'arriver en plein milieu d'année, c'est qu'il n'y avait jamais de file d'attente à l'administration.

_ Je peux vous aider ? Me sourit une jeune femme en tailleur avec un chignon.

_ Bonjour, oui. Je suis la nouvelle élève, Répondis-je directement.

_ Isabella…? Me demanda-t-elle avec le même sourire en réfléchissant.

_ Dwyer.

_ Très bien ! Alors je vais chercher ton dossier, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Sur ce, elle partit en trottinant tandis que je m'assis sur une chaise pour attendre. Pendant ce temps, je vis un jeune homme accompagné de l'un de ses parents – je suppose – entrer dans l'administration, avec une tronche de trois mètres de long et s'asseoir sur les sièges devant le bureau de la direction.

Je pus voir ses traits et ceux de ce que je suppose être son père. Celui-ci était blond, grand, assez bel homme et avait environ la quarantaine. L'élève ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il avait les cheveux châtains qui tiraient sur le roux et un corps fin et élancé. L'élève était avachi sur son siège avec ses mains dans ses poches, préoccupé à regarder ses pieds, tandis que l'homme à côté de lui était droit comme un piquet, les mains sur ses cuisses, en train de réprimander l'élève sur son comportement.

Je tendis l'oreille.

_... Travaille, moi ! Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à tes stupidités d'adolescent ! Mettre le feu à une poubelle, franchement ! Nous ne t'avons pas élevé comme ça !

Lorsque l'élève remarqua que j'écoutais, il leva des yeux verts intenses vers moi, fronça les sourcils et me fit un doigt d'honneur. Pas vraiment surprise, je serrais les dents, roulais des yeux et détournais la tête vers la secrétaire qui arrivait. Je lui fis un faux sourire alors qu'elle semblait gênée :

_ Excusez-moi mademoiselle… Votre dossier est introuvable. C'est étrange…

Je soupirais d'agacement envers l'attitude de mon père.

_ C'est à moi de m'excuser. Cherchez au nom d'Isabella Swan, vous trouverez sûrement quelque chose.

Elle haussa les sourcils mais acquiesça sans rétorquer puis repartit chercher mon dossier.

Mon père et ses manies. En effet, mes vrais parents étaient divorcés. A cause de mon père, Charlie. Il avait trompé ma mère, Renée, avec ma belle-mère actuelle, Sue. Elle est très gentille, attentionnée et tout, là n'était pas le problème, mais je n'avais jamais pardonné à mon père le fait qu'il n'est pas respecté la partie du sermon du mariage : _« … Promettez-vous d'être fidèle… ? »._ De plus, il avait laissé ma mère se débrouiller toute seule, sans le moindre sous, sans le moindre espoir d'avoir une nouvelle vie joyeuse. Mon père avait remporté les deux biens du divorce : l'argent et… moi. Ma mère était alors retournée avec ses parents en attendant de se remettre de sa dépression et de retrouver un boulot stable.

Elle n'avait pas mérité tout ça. Mon père avait été sans cœur et injuste, la traitant comme s'ils n'avaient pas vécus onze années ensemble.

Je le détestais pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à ma mère. Je le détestais pour ce qu'il m'avait fait subir.

Ainsi alors que je voulais garder le nom de ma mère, mon père m'obligeait à porter le sien. Et je le haïssais pour ça.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais en train de serrer les poings aussi fort que ma lèvre entre les dents jusqu'à ce que je sente le goût métallique du sang sur ma langue.

_ Fais chier… M'énervais-je.

Alors que je sortais un mouchoir de mon sac, j'entendis un léger rire provenant de l'élève rebelle.

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien et le défiais de continuer. En réponse, il me fit un immense sourire sadique.

_ C'est bon Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai votre dossier, veuillez me suivre.

Sans lâcher mon regard du sien, ni mon mouchoir de ma lèvre, je me levais, mis mon sac sur mon dos, et alors que je lui tournais le dos, je levais mon majeur au-dessus de ma tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il le verrait. J'entendis alors un sifflement d'agacement et une claque retenir ainsi qu'un « Arrête de te chercher des ennemis ! »

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, je refermais la porte du bureau et m'assis sur le siège en face de la secrétaire.

_ Bien Isabella…

_ Juste Bella, s'il vous plaît.

_ Hum, très bien. Bella, voici ton dossier, je voudrais que tu regardes s'il n'y a pas des informations supplémentaires à ajouter ou bien à enlever.

_ Très bien… Soupirais-je.

Pendant environ quinze minutes, je lus et corrigeais mon dossier. Comme je m'y attendais, à l'emplacement de mère avec été noté le nom de Sue Swan Clearwater tandis que celui de ma mère n'apparaissait nulle part. Je changeais également mon nom pour Bella Dwyer et mis entres parenthèses Isabella Dwyer Swan. J'ajoutais que la personne à prévenir en cas de problème était ma belle-mère et non mon père.

Lorsque je lui rendis le dossier, elle fut surprise qu'il y ait autant de changements. Je lui expliquais alors la situation rapidement :

_ Hum… Mes parents sont divorcés. Et mon père ne veut plus entendre parler de ma mère, il fait alors passer ma belle-mère pour ma mère, Expliquais-je gênée.

_ Oh… Je vois, je suis désolée. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours…

_ Disons que mon père n'arrive pas à comprendre mon comportement. Alors que… Tout est de sa faute.

_ Si tu as besoin, nous avons une psychologue tenue au secret professionnel dans l'établissement.

Je me levais immédiatement, un peu énervée.

_ Je ne suis pas folle, ni malade, ni dépressive.

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça…

_ Vous voulez faire comme mes « parents », Fis-je en imitant les guillemets. Ils voulaient que j'aille voir un psy pour les rassurer.

_ C'est juste un conseil, une proposition… Me contredit-elle, gênée à son tour.

J'ouvris la porte et élevais la voix, beaucoup plus en colère par ses préjugés.

_ Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Folle. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une personne qui n'en à rien à foutre de ma vie et qui fait son boulot juste pour de l'argent me donne des conseils qu'elle n'avait pas appliqué elle-même quand elle était jeune. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils ou de vos propositions. Vous ne connaissez pas ma vie, ni mes réels problèmes. Vous êtes une secrétaire, pas une conseillère. Alors restez à votre place. Autre chose ?

Je la regardais de haut. Je savais que j'avais été trop loin, que j'allais déjà être classé dans les élèves qui « se croient tout permis » mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

Embarrassée, la secrétaire me tendit plusieurs papiers que je saisis puis elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

Je fermais les yeux, pour me calmer, murmurais une petite excuse et partis tranquillement vers la sortie.

Lorsque je passais devant l'élève et l'homme, il me regardait tous les deux différemment. Le plus âgé était choqué et murmura en secouant la tête :

_ Les jeunes de nos jours…

Tandis que le rebelle avait un grand sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres et applaudissait en riant légèrement puis me fit une légère courbette.

Je le foudroyais des yeux et sortis sans demander mon reste.

Dans la cour, des centaines d'élèves étaient en pose et je pouvais déjà sentir le regard de quelques uns. Je me calais contre le mur de l'administration sous une fenêtre et lus mes papiers.

J'étais en Terminale Scientifique 2. Mon professeur titulaire était le prof de physique, monsieur Jonas. Je commençais tous les jours à 8h puis je finis à 17h ou à 15h. La secrétaire m'avait donné aussi le numéro de mon casier, une pochette avec la clé, la carte du self, et un pass pour la bibliothèque de Forks.

Youpi.

Il y avait aussi le règlement de l'établissement que je commençais à lire jusqu'à ce que j'entende des voix s'élever provenant de derrière la fenêtre.

_ … Inadmissible ! J'espère que tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation ! Ce jeune homme aurait très bien pu mettre le feu au lycée ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois que cet élève dégrade l'établissement, Carlisle !

_ Aro, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

_ Non Carlisle, j'ai trop écouté et pas assez agit ! Edward doit payer cette fois !

_ Il est dans une période difficile, Aro ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

_ Beaucoup d'élèves sont dans des périodes difficiles mais peu vont jusqu'à détruire le matériel du lycée.

_ Ne soit pas trop sévère Aro. Tu sais très bien comment il est…

_... Bien. Un renvoi de quelques jours s'impose tout de même.

_ Ce sera noté dans son dossier ?

_ J'en ai bien peur… Edward ! Tu peux entrer !

Un silence s'en suivit alors que j'essayais d'entendre la nouvelle conversation.

_ Tu nous expliques Edward ? Fit la voix du directeur.

_ Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Répondit une voix glaciale et claquante.

J'en eu des frissons.

_ Edward. Réponds immédiatement au directeur.

_ Tu n'es pas mon père ! Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi !

_ Edward ! Je te prie de te calmer de suite. Tu as été trop loin cette fois. Tu es renvoyé pendant une semaine. Tu te débrouilleras pour rattraper les cours. Si ta moyenne n'atteint pas les 12 dans chaque matière minimum, tu pourras dire adieu à tes rêves de partir loin d'ici ! Ais-je été clair ?

_... Oui, monsieur le directeur.

_ Très bien. Voilà une affaire de régler. Jennifer, vous vouliez me parler.

_ La nouvelle élève est arrivée… Hésita-t-elle.

Merde.

_ Et bien ?

_ Je crains qu'elle ait un peu de répondant… Continua-t-elle.

_ Le mot est faible ! Ricana le fameux Edward.

_ Reste à ta place Edward Cullen, Fit l'homme blond.

_ Vous pouvez disposer Jennifer. Si cette petite cause d'autres problèmes, amenez-la-moi.

_ Bien, monsieur.

_ Carlisle, j'espère qu'on se reverra dans d'autres circonstances…

_ Moi de même Aro, moi de même…

_ Edward, réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit.

_ Ouais ouais…

Le silence revient et la sonnerie retentit. Je sursautais et partis alors en soupirant vers mon cours de maths. J'arrivais avec un peu de retard et expliquais au professeur que j'étais la nouvelle élève. Il me présenta à la classe puis me demanda d'aller m'asseoir au fond de la classe. Je m'exécutais et m'assis sur une table deux places libre.

La journée passa trop lentement à mon goût. Puis je me suis dis que le rebelle Edward avait de la chance d'être suspendu jusqu'à lundi prochain.

A l'heure de midi, je fis la rencontre d'Angela, une fille assez sympa qui n'empiétait pas sur mon espace de vie, tout le contraire de Mike, un joueur de handball du lycée super collant, ou alors comme Tyler, un joueur de football américain comparable à une sangsue.

Les noms d'oiseaux avaient volé mais ça ne les avaient pas empêché de partir. Ils devaient être habitués.

Ensuite, il y avait Ben. Un mec rarement drôle mais intelligent qui sortait avec Angéla.

Ces deux-là m'avaient expliqué que le lycée était beaucoup formé en bandes.

_ C'est mauvais pour son image. Et c'est discriminatoire, N'avais-je pu m'empêcher de commenter.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Mais tous les lycées sont un peu comme ça, Rétorqua Angela.

_ J'ai l'impression que celui-là est pire…

_ Tu es allée dans beaucoup d'écoles ? Me sourit Mike.

Je faillis vomir à la simple vue de ses dents.

_ Au moins huit, Déglutis-je.

_ Ah ouais quand même… Et tu comptes rester combien de temps… ?

_ J'espère jusqu'à mon diplôme. Hum, Angela, tu peux continuer à m'expliquer les bandes du lycée ? Essayais-je d'esquiver.

_ Bien sûr. Alors, tu vois au fond du self avec les gens assis sur les tables, c'est les populaires superficiels. Aucune politesse. En gros, évite de les croiser.

_ Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

_ Evite juste. Surtout les sœurs Denali. Tanya, Irina et Kate. De vrais monstres.

_ Je retiens. Ensuite ?

_ Vers les jardins c'est les gens plutôt cool. Ils parlent avec tout le monde, tu peux compter sur eux. Ils sont populaires mais ils sont totalement différents des superficiels. Va les voir un jour, Alice et Rosalie sont très sympa.

_ Je retiens toujours. Quoi d'autres ?

_ Voyons… Je dirais sinon qu'il y a après les autres groupes comme dans les autres lycées. Les intellos, les sportifs, les junkies,…

_ Et vous, vous faites parties de quel groupe ? Rigolais-je.

_ Les mecs sont dans les sportifs et moi… je dirais dans les intellos, Rougit-elle. Désolée, on n'est pas forcément les meilleurs.

_ Rien à battre, je te suis sur ce coup là. Je suis plutôt douée à l'école, La rassurais-je.

C'était plus facile de parler avec les autres que je le pensais, surtout avec Angela.

Elle me fit un sourire de remerciements mais une question me trottait dans la tête.

_ Hum… Angela ?

_ Oui, Bella ?

_ Je voulais savoir… Edward Cullen, je crois… Il fait parti de quelle bande ?

Soudain son visage pâlit. Ben la serra dans ses bras et tenta de la rassurer en me lancer un regard qui en disant long.

La sonnerie retentit et Angela partit rapidement me laissant seule avec Ben.

_ Hum… Je suis désolée… M'excusais-je rapidement.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute tu n'es pas au courant. Cullen n'est pas fréquentable. C'est son caractère rebelle et son attitude de je-m'en-foutiste qui à créer sa popularité. Il n'a pas de cœur. Il s'attaque au plus faible et envoie chier quiconque lui parler. C'est lui qui décide à qui il veut parler et quand. Tu dois subir son monde.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Angela ? Grognais-je.

_ Elle a du s'associer avec lui en SVT lors d'une dissection. Il a fait des trucs vraiment gores avec la grenouille et des insinuations comme quoi, il lui ferait pareil s'ils n'obtenaient pas la moyenne à ce devoir. Elle a tellement flippé qu'elle s'est plantée dans les manips et ils ont eu huit.

_ Merde. Et il a fait quoi du coup ? M'angoissais-je.

_ Il l'a attendu tout les matins devant chez elle et l'a obligé à monter dans sa voiture pour la conduire au lycée.

_ C'est tout ? M'étonnais-je.

_ Tu sais Bella, Angela est fragile. Un jour, arrivée au lycée, elle a fait une crise d'angoisse puis elle s'est évanouie. Elle est restée quelques jours dans le coma. Et les médecins disaient que si elle ne sortait pas c'était que son subconscient était bloqué. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même parce qu'elle avait trop peur de revenir dans la réalité.

_ Oh putain !

_ Oui comme tu dis. Maintenant, elle essaye de l'éviter au maximum.

_ Tu pourras lui dire qu'il est renvoyé jusqu'à lundi. Ça va la tranquilliser.

_ C'est cool ça ! Comment t'es au courant ?

_ Je l'ai entendu. J'étais sous la fenêtre de la direction.

_ Chaud… Tant pis pour lui, cet élève est un bon à rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il devienne comme ça, mais c'est gravé en lui.

_ Un traumatisme. Une révélation destructrice. Il doit se chercher, Le défendis-je.

_ Ne le défends pas Bella. Ce mec n'en vaut pas la peine. Il est trop torturé pour ton bien.

Puis il partit. Ainsi je méditais sur les attitudes d'Edward Cullen. Un ado légèrement perturbé qui ne sait pas qui il est.

Je soupirais profondément.

Ça commençait vraiment mal.

* * *

Haha, OOC, hein ? ;)

Je ne sais pas encore à qui décerner la palme de la tête de mule, mais ça ne saurait tarder !

Bien, donc voici un premier chapitre, comme vous pouvez le constater, leur caractère sont différents.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je poste la suite dans l'aprèm.

Bye !


	2. Chapter 2 : C'est pour mon CV, hein

Allez la suite, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Warning : Premier contact un peu violent entre nos deux héros.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : C'est pour mon CV, hein..._**

La semaine fut longue et morose. Même les profs avaient l'air absent.

Le vendredi soir, Mike m'invita au cinéma mais je refusais, prétextant un dîner en famille.

Je passais mon week-end sur mon ordi ou dans mes bouquins avec les cours qu'Angela m'avaient prêté.

Le dimanche matin, je me levais tôt et partis me promener avec ma musique aux oreilles.

Je passais dans un parc assez grand et calme. Je pus voir tranquillement le soleil se lever et se reflétant sur le lac lisse du centre du parc.

J'avais simplement profité des rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient ma peau mais à ce moment là, j'étais heureuse. Un immense sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres alors que je m'allongeais dans l'herbe encore humide.

J'étais restée au moins trois heures car quand je me réveillais, le soleil était presque au zénith.

Je me relevais doucement, les jambes engourdies puis retournaient tranquillement vers le pavillon.

Sur le chemin, je croisais une jeune femme brune qui m'interpella. J'enlevais mes écouteurs, m'essuyais un peu le visage et m'approchais d'elle.

_ Bonjour Mademoiselle.

_ Bonjour Madame, Répondis-je poliment.

_ Hum, je ne sais pas si tu pourrais m'aider, mais en fait, je cherche de nouveaux habitants… Ils sont arrivés il y a environ une semaine, et je voulais leur souhaiter la bienvenue mais vu que j'ai beaucoup travaillé cette semaine et bien je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de les saluer… Enchaîna-t-elle rapidement.

Et bien… Quel débit de paroles…

_ Hum… Je suis leur fille. Je peux vous y conduire si vous le souhaitez.

Elle sembla un peu surprise mais me fit un immense sourire chaleureux et tendit sa main.

_ Enchantée mademoiselle Swan ! Je suis Esmée Cullen.

_ C'est juste Bella, madame, Répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

_ Alors ça sera juste Esmée, Me sourit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rigolais, hochais la tête et la menais à notre maison.

D'un coup, je percutais. Je me retournais vers elle et lui demandais :

_ Vous êtes de la famille d'Edward ?

Elle s'arrêta et avec un sourire d'espoir et les yeux pétillants, elle me demanda :

_ Tu le connais déjà ?

_ Hum… Oui. On s'est rencontré… A l'administration du lycée.

_ Oh… Je vois, Répondit-elle déçue. Tu sais Bella, Edward est un gentil garçon.

_ Vraiment ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire, un peu sarcastique.

_ Je sais qu'il est difficile, qu'il fait beaucoup d'erreurs et qu'il a des problèmes d'autorité. Mais tu sais comme on dit, dur à l'extérieur mais moelleux à l'intérieur. S'il est si désagréable, c'est juste pour ne pas se faire avoir.

_ Une carapace, Conclus-je en acquiesçant.

_ Exactement, Me sourit-elle tristement. Si tu savais quel ange il était quand il était petit. Adorable ! Il regardait sans cesse les Disney. Il doit tous les connaître par cœur… Mais bon… Il suffit d'une fois… Chuchota-t-elle mystérieusement comme pour elle-même.^==$^)pol

Je ne relevais pas la fin de sa phrase mais ne pus m'empêcher de rire en essayant d'imaginer un petit Edward avec un sourire en train de regarder la petite Sirène ou encore le Roi Lion.

_ Venez, je vais vous préparer du thé pendant que Sue arrive.

Elle s'assit dans le canapé tandis que je partis prévenir Sue qu'une invitée était dans le salon. Elle partit se débarbouiller et arriva dans le salon en accueillant chaleureusement Esmée. Je fis du thé, déposais deux tasses ainsi que la théière sur le plateau puis leur apportais au salon.

_ Vous savez notre Bella est très douée à l'école !

_ Oh, vraiment ?

_ J'arrive à m'en sortir sans trop de dommages… Répondis-je avec un sourire en m'asseyant à côté de Sue.

_ Ne fais pas la modeste ! Dans son ancien lycée, elle était la meilleure de sa promotion au premier semestre.

_ Impressionnant ! Au contraire de Bella, Edward, mon fils, a beaucoup de difficulté…

_ Oh, c'est ennuyeux… Peut-être que Bella pourrait l'aider…

_ Sue. L'avertis-je en fronçant les sourcils..

_ Bella voyons ! C'est un terminal S tout comme toi ! Cela pourrait être bénéfique pour toi et entrer dans ton CV.

_ Mais Sue… Continuais-je, ne voulant pas m'embarquer là-dedans.

_ Bella ! Un peu de tenue, s'il te plaît.

Je m'avachis dans le canapé en grognant et en croisant les bras sur mon ventre.

_ Vous savez c'est gentil de votre part, mais nous avons déjà essayé avec au moins cinq professeurs particuliers et personne n'a voulu continuer. Il les fait tous fuir !

_ Justement Madame Cullen ! Une élève serait sûrement plus adéquate pour lui !

_ Peut-être, je n'y avais jamais pensé… Mais je ne veux pas te forcer Bella. Je comprendrais ton refus.

Et voilà. Les deux choix de ma vie.

A cet instant même j'avais l'impression d'être Nemo Nobody dans le film _« Mr. Nobody »_

Face à deux choix qui remettraient toute mon existence en question.

D'accord, j'exagère.

_ Je peux toujours essayer Esmée. Si ça ne marche pas, je vous préviendrais.

_ Merci beaucoup mon ange ! Tu es adorable ! Répondit Esmée en m'embrassant la joue.

Je souris en guise de politesse.

Mais pourquoi j'avais répondu ça…

_ Pour fêter notre rencontre, je vous invite ce soir à dîner. J'espère que vous êtes libres ! S'exclama Sue un immense sourire sur le visage.

Ma belle-mère et sa manière de faire les choses à l'envers…

_ Oh et bien… Oui je pense. Vous permettez, je vais appeler mon mari pour lui demander.

_ Faites comme chez vous Madame Cullen.

Esmée partit s'isoler pour passer l'appel tandis que je débarrassais le plateau et fis la vaisselle.

A mon retour dans le salon, les deux femmes papotaient un sourire aux lèvres :

_ Dans ce cas, nous nous verrons ce soir ! Sourit Sue.

_ Exactement ! Bella, je vais essayer de faire venir Edward, s'il vient, vous pourrez commencer vos cours, si tu veux bien.

_ Pas de problème Esmée.

_ Merci beaucoup Bella.

Sur ce, elle partit tandis que ma belle-mère commençait à s'affoler pour savoir quoi faire à manger pour ce soir.

_ Une dinde ? Proposa-t-elle, excitée.

_ Ce n'est pas Thanksgiving Sue, Riais-je doucement.

_ Oui c'est vrai… Une quiche alors ! Plusieurs quiches !

_ Très bonne idée Sue.

_ Bien, je vais faire quelques courses avant qu'il ne ferme et pendant ce temps, fais un peu de ménage s'il te plaît.

_ Ok… Soupirais-je.

C'est ainsi que pendant deux heures, je fis le ménage, le repas du midi et regardais la télé. Sue était sûrement partie à Port Angeles, la grande ville la plus proche pour faire les courses. Ainsi je mangeais seule, une fois de plus, et lorsque j'eus finis, je continuais le ménage et rangeais ma chambre. Quand j'eus terminé Sue venait de rentrer et s'attaquait aux fourneaux.

Je la laissais un peu et regardais la télévision. Une heure plus tard elle me demanda mon aide.

_ Tu peux aller me chercher une bouteille de vin rouge s'il te plaît ?

Je la regardais avec de gros yeux.

_ Mmh je vois, tiens continue à mélanger, je vais aller la chercher.

_ D'accord.

Je pris alors sa place et touiller le mélange d'œufs, de lardons et de fromage pour la quiche lorraine.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle revenue avec trois bouteilles de vin grand crue qu'elle posait sur l'îlot de la cuisine.

_ Ils arrivent dans environ deux heures, Bella, tu peux aller te préparer si tu veux.

_ Sue, Soupirais-je, ce n'est pas moi qui met deux heures à me préparer. Vas-y, je vais finir ici.

Elle me sourit en remerciement et se précipita à sa salle de bain.

C'est à ce moment que Charlie entra.

_ Bella. Où est ta mère ?

_ A Jacksonville. Mais si tu veux savoir, Sue est à la salle de bain. Répondis-je amèrement.

_ Ne joues pas à ça avec moi.

_ Je ne joue pas je dis la vérité.

_ Bien bien... Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi alors je vais moi aussi me préparer.

C'est ainsi que je finis par enfourner deux tartes dans un four éteint et que je commençais à préparer la troisième.

Et que la porte sonna.

Merde de merde de merde de merde…

Je m'essuyais les mains sur mon tablier et partis ouvrir la porte.

_ Bonsoir Bella !

_ Bonsoir Esmée, je suis désolée, je ne suis pas vraiment présentable…

_ Ce n'est pas un problème, ne t'inquiètes pas.

_ C'est un peu gênant… Rougis-je.

_ Surtout avec de la farine sur la joue… Commenta une voix derrière Esmée.

C'était le fameux Carlisle qui avait parlé, le père d'Edward.

_Oh Bella, je te présente mon mari, Carlisle Cullen, Fit Esmée.

_ Enchantée Monsieur Cullen, mais je ne vous serre pas la main, je pourrais vous salir, Répondis-je en plissant les yeux.

Celui-ci répondit par un sourire amer.

_ Mais entrez je vous prie.

_ Merci beaucoup Bella !

Esmée et Carlisle entrèrent seuls sans signe d'Edward alors je haussais les épaules et décidais de fermer la porte mais une résistance m'en empêcha. Une converse noire usée bloquait la fermeture de celle-ci.

_ Tu écrases mon pied là. Fit une voix glaciale.

J'ouvrais instinctivement la porte et tombais sur des émeraudes brutes et une mine surprise.

_ Comme on se retrouve Isabella Dwyer. Ou plutôt Swan. Se moqua-t-il.

_ C'est Bella. Bella Dwyer. Répondis-je en levant la tête et en croisant les bras.

Il sourit sadiquement et entra en me bousculant. Je grognais mais soupirais fortement pour calmer mes nerfs.

_ Alors comme ça tu es ma nouvelle… Victime ? Ria-t-il.

_ Si tu veux dire pas là, professeur, alors oui. Rétorquais-je, pas du tout impressionnée.

_ Que c'est charmant… Une nouvelle qui croit pouvoir changer mon avenir…

_ Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Je le fais pour mon CV. Grimaçais-je.

C'est alors que je remarquais qu'il était tous sur leur trente et un sauf Edward qui avait quand même opté pour une chemise à carreaux noir et rouge.

Il sourcilla à ma réponse et me dévisagea mais je ne cillais pas et plongeais mes iris dans les siennes.

_ Oh bonjour la famille Cullen ! Interrompit Sue d'un air accueillant avec un sourire dans la voix.

Je détournais le regard en reniflant de dédain pour Edward qui le remarqua et ria légèrement.

Sue était magnifique. Elle avait choisi une robe portefeuille crème en soie qui arrivait au tibia avec un col en V. Charlie arriva également en costard-cravate comme Carlisle.

Je me sentais minable à côté d'eux…

_ Hum… Je vais me changer là je crois…

_ Bella Mon Dieu ! Que fais-tu encore comme ça ? S'exaspéra Sue.

Je la regardais blasée et répondis alors que je montais les escaliers.

_ Ton boulot Sue ! Cuisiner, nettoyer, dresser la table, préparer les cocktails…

_ Insolente ! Grogna mon père.

_ Fière de l'être ! Criais-je plus fort.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière moi et put entendre le rire d'Edward.

Je pris une douche, appliquais une crème sur mon corps, séchais mes cheveux, mis légèrement du maquillage comme un trait de khôl noir et du mascara puis je partis vers mon dressing en sous vêtement noirs.

_ Que me vaut cet honneur ? Fit ce ténor diabolique.

Je me retournais illico en poussant un léger soupir de surprise et trouvais un Edward en train de me détailler les seins et les jambes sans la moindre honte, assit sur mon lit.

Décidée à lui montrer ma force de caractère, je posais mes poings sur mes hanches et lui crachais :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, bordel ?

Déçu par ma réaction, il contracta sa mâchoire.

_ Ta mère…

_ Belle-mère ! Hurlais-je encore plus énervée.

_ Très bien, belle-mère… Ta belle-mère m'a autorisé à m'installer dans ta chambre pendant que tu te préparais. Ricana-t-il.

_ Pourquoi ? M'étonnais-je.

_ Bah pour les cours particuliers. Dit-il comme si c'était évident.

_ Ah.

Je me retournais vers mon dressing et choisi une robe droite bordeaux aux éclats rouge sang arrivant à mi-cuisses avec une fermeture sur le côté.

Je l'enfilais pendant qu'il me dévorait avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

_ C'est ta punition. Lui expliquais-je.

_ Tu me punis pour quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

_ Pour être entrer dans ma chambre.

_ Et tu me punis en t'habillant devant moi ? T'es pas un peu bizarre comme fille toi ?

Je partis chercher des bas élastiques et quand je reviens je posais mon pied sur le matelas et commençais à enfiler le premier bas, délicatement et doucement, tout en regardant Edward avec un regard sexy.

_ Avoue que ça marche…

_ Plutôt ouais… Sourit-il faiblement.

Je me mordis la lèvre en enfilant le deuxième et poussant un petit soupir de plaisir quand j'eus terminé.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de désir et ses muscles étaient tendus.

Comment avoir un homme en trois leçons…

_ Et maintenant ? Susurra-t-il.

Je repris un regard dédaigneux et m'éloignais de lui.

_ Maintenant vu que tu t'es fait avoir, tu vas pouvoir aller aux toilettes pour… Comment dirais-je ? « Finir ton affaire » ? Tandis que moi je descends pour saluer ta… Famille.

Surpris, il me regarda froidement et se redressa subitement.

_ Salope. Cracha-t-il.

_ Connard. Troisième porte à droite au fond du couloir. Lui souriais-je.

Je descendis l'escalier avec un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

Edward : 0 / Bella : 1.

En bas des escaliers, j'enfilais des escarpins noirs vernis à haut talons et apparut au salon. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et leur bouche formèrent des O.

_ Bella ! Tu es magnifique ! Me complimenta Esmée.

_ C'est vrai, ça te va beaucoup mieux que la farine… Ricana Carlisle.

_ Carlisle voyons, soit aimable ! Le réprimanda Esmée.

_ Je m'excuse Bella, je te taquine. Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je roulais des yeux et riais légèrement.

_ Sue, à l'avenir, tu n'invites personne dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation.

_Oh… Oui, je suis désolée.

_ Où est Edward d'ailleurs ? Demanda Esmée.

_ Aux toilettes, Répondis-je avec un large sourire.

_ Très bien, nous commencerons sans lui alors ! Ria Charlie.

Edward arriva dix minutes plus tard prétextant s'être perdu. Je roulais des yeux et riais intérieurement devant son excuse bidon et son regard colérique.

L'apéritif se passa plutôt tranquillement et j'essayais de retarder le plus possible les cours particuliers avec Edward. Mais Sue s'en mêla…

_ Bella, Edward. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas commencer vos cours ? Le repas sera prêt dans une trentaine de minutes.

_ Mais oui Isabella… C'est une bonne idée ça… Sourit malicieusement Edward.

Je grognais légèrement, me levais et montais dans ma chambre suivit par Edward.

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, il me saisit brusquement les épaules et me retourna sans la moindre doucement.

_ Tu te crois maligne peut-être ? J'ai plus d'expérience que toi en ce qui concerne foutre la merde alors ne pense pas être supérieure à moi, sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter, Grinça-t-il.

Je contractai ma mâchoire et m'emportais. Je repoussais ses mains de mes épaules et l'éjectais contre ma porte de chambre.

Je haussais le ton :

_ C'est comme ça que tu t'y es prit ? Lui demandais-je.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Dit-il perdu.

_ Avec Angéla ! Tu la saisis par les épaules, tu l'as retourné brusquement et tu as commencé par l'insulter et par la martyriser. Alors, c'est comme ça ?

Il baissa la tête pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais vu et gardais sa bouche fermée.

_ Nan ce n'est pas ça ? Alors quoi ? Tu l'as menacé ? Tu l'as agressé ?

_ …

_ Mais réponds bon sang ! Hurlais-je en cognant mon poing pour la porte à côté de son visage.

Il releva la tête et je pus voir, pendant une infime seconde, du regret jusqu'à ce qu'il se reforme un masque d'indifférence.

Il fallait que j'aille plus loin.

_ Tu sais ce qui c'est passé ? Elle s'est évanouie ! Évanouie Edward, elle est tombée dans les pommes… Elle est tombée dans le coma.

_ …

_ Et tu sais pourquoi elle est restée plusieurs jours ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait peur de quelques choses qui se trouvaient dans la réalité. Toi, Edward.

Il releva la tête pour regarder la poignée de porte, comme s'il voulait s'enfuir. Je mis encore plus de poids contre la porte pour éviter qu'il le fasse.

_ C'est ça que tu veux Edward ? Fuir et te faire passer pour le méchant ?

_ Tu ne sais rien de moi, Cracha-t-il avec un regard noir.

Je posais mes deux paumes sur ses joues et lui dit avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_ Je sais que quand tu étais petit tu étais un fan des Disney… Et que tu les connais tous par cœur…

Il écarquilla les yeux et rougit comme un enfant prit en faute. Il se dégagea de moi en marmonnant « Connerie… ». Il voulut sortir mais je refermais la porte en la claquant. Il me défia du regard mais je ne cillai pas.

_ Edward, je suis ton professeur. Je te demande d'aller t'asseoir à mon bureau et d'attendre que je revienne.

_ Et moi je t'emmerde et je t'ordonne d'ouvrir cette putain de porte. Grogna-t-il.

_ Tu ne gagneras pas avec moi ! M'énervais-je. Je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi ! M'écriais-je en le poussant vers mon bureau.

Il plissait les yeux, en pleine réflexion. Juste devant la chaise, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et croisa les bras en signe de résistance.

Je soupirais légèrement et reprit plus doucement.

_ Ta carapace de dur à cuir ne marche pas avec toi.

_ Ce n'est pas une carapace, c'est ma véritable personnalité.

_ C'est faux, et tu le sais.

_ Tu ne me connais pas, bon sang ! Hurla-t-il en me poussant fortement contre mon lit.

J'atterris allongée sur mon matelas et ma tête cogna contre le mur. Un peu sonnée avec un gros mal de tête, je pus entendre quand même la porte s'ouvrir. Je me redressais rapidement, empirant mon état, et vu qu'il allait juste refermer la porte. Je criais alors de façon à ce que même ses parents puissent entendre :

_ EDWARD CULLEN ! TU RAPPLIQUES TON CUL SUR CE FAUTEUIL IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE TE JURE QUE DEMAIN TOUT LE LYCEE EST AU COURANT QUE LE « REBELLE DU LYCEE » EST UN INCONSIDERABLE FAN DES DISNEY !

Il s'arrêta automatiquement et j'entendis un son étranglé. Il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement pâle.

_ Tu oses me faire du chantage ? S'égosilla-t-il.

_ Oui j'ose !

_ Quelle diablesse… Se moqua-t-il en reniflant.

Nous nous défiâmes du regard puis il baissa les yeux, soupira en souriant légèrement et ferma la porte en se laissant glisser contre celle-ci.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu t'immisces dans ma vie, je ne veux pas que tu sois mon amie, je ne veux pas de tes leçons de morales. Au lycée, on ne se connaît pas, tu es juste mon professeur et c'est tout. Compris ?

_ Si tu veux… Soupirais-je en roulant des yeux.

_ Et entre toutes choses, ne laisse plus jamais ma mère te parler de ma vie privée… Continua-t-il la tête entre ses mains.

_ D'accord, Cullen, d'accord.

Il se releva doucement et partit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Je sortis de ma chambre en titubant, toujours un peu dans les vapes, et partis chercher une chaise dans le bureau de mon père.

Lorsque je reviens, non sans difficulté avec le poids de la chaise et mes escarpins, je posais mon fardeau à côté du rebelle perdu dans ses pensées et enlevais immédiatement mes chaussures.

J'ouvris mon sac de cours en soupirant, et sortis les différents livres et cahiers de matières scientifiques pour commencer. Je pris un bloc note et un stylo, mis mes lunettes que je détestais porter et commençais mon interrogatoire en me massant les tempes.

_ Dans quelles matières as-tu des difficultés ?

_ … Maths, bio, SPH,… Hum, philo… Récita-t-il.

_ D'accord, Notais-je en soupirant intérieurement. Tes moyennes dans ces matières ?

_ Environ… 8 en maths, 9 en bio, 8 en SPH, et… 5 en philo.

_ Je vois. Pourquoi as-tu ces moyennes ?

_ C'est évident, je ne bosse pas. Répondit-il avec un sourire insolent.

_ Edward sérieusement… Si tu ne bosses pas c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et il faut d'abord trouver cette raison pour savoir quelle méthode de travail tu dois adopter.

Il se tue et me regarda bizarrement en fronçant son petit nez.

_ Quoi ? M'étonnais-je.

_ Tu prends ton rôle vachement au sérieux…

_ Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

_ Parce que je suis un être horriblement désagréable ? Proposa-t-il.

_ C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas une raison et rappelle-toi, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Lui souris-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et posa son coude sur le bureau pour mettre sa tête contre sa paume.

_ Bref. Continue. Fit-il blasé.

_ La raison Edward, la raison.

_ Je n'aime pas l'autorité des professeurs et de quiconque d'ailleurs. Je veux agir selon moi-même.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas dans les méthodes des professeurs pour t'apprendre quelque chose ?

_ L'obligation. Ils nous imposent tout. On se transforme en robot. On passe notre vie à travailler. Un quart de notre vie à étudier, plus de deux quarts à travailler et à la fin, il nous reste un tout petit quart de celle-ci où on est, si bien sûr on a bien respecté ce qu'on souhaitait de nous, une toute petite retraite, qu'on ne peut pas profiter entièrement parce qu'on est trop vieux !

Je me redressais immédiatement, surprise qu'il pense comme moi.

Il aimait avoir le choix. Un vaste choix.

_ Quoi ? S'agaça-t-il.

_ Oh, euh, non rien. Souriais-je faiblement en grimaçant face aux bourdonnements persistants dans ma tête.

Il haussa les épaules en roulant des yeux. Je pris encore quelques notes, sortis une feuille à carreaux et notais différents exercices, dans les livres et sur internet, par matière pendant environ dix minutes. A la fin, je lui tendis le papier.

_ Voilà.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Grinça-t-il.

_ Je t'ai noté les références de cinq exercices par matière. Ils se trouvent dans les livres du lycée et sur Internet. Tu veux avoir le choix, alors voilà ce que je te propose : Je te donne ces exercices et le choix revient à toi et à toi seul de les faire ou non. Je n'attends pas ce que tu en fasses, tu fais ce que tu souhaites, sache juste que si tu as besoin de moi pour une correction je suis la, Répondis-je en frottant les tempes douloureuses.

_ Et c'est tout ? D'habitude, mes profs particuliers me donnent des tonnes d'exos mais avant ils m'expliquent quand même, enfin ils essayent… Ricana-t-il.

_ Mais ça n'a pas marché, non ? Ecoute Cullen, je veux bien t'aider y'a pas de problèmes mais je ne pourrais rien faire tant que tu n'y mettras pas un peu du tien. J'ai rempli la part du marché, maintenant c'est à toi de voir.

_ Je ne pige pas trop là…

Je me penchais vers lui et lui susurrais à l'oreille :

_ Ça s'appelle grandir Cullen.

_ Te fous pas de moi ! Grogna-t-il.

_ Le travail, si tu l'accepte, consiste en gros à évaluer ton niveau et à voir tes capacités à chercher les réponses.

_ Si je l'accepte.

_ Tout à fait.

_ T'es bizarre Isabella.

Il me regarda intensément et nous nous fixâmes pendant un temps indéfini, chacun plongé dans les iris de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Sue nous interrompe :

_ Les enfants ! Le plat est prêt !

Edward se leva brusquement et quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus.

Soudain, ma tête tourna.

Mon dieu, ses sauts d'humeurs allaient me donner le vertige.

Je remis mes escarpins et descendis tranquillement.

Sue était en train de couper des parts de tarte, Carlisle et Charlie discutaient boulot tandis que Edward répondit avec un sourire affectueux aux questions d'Esmée.

Je regardais ce tableau et souriait amèrement.

Je ne m'y voyais pas du tout. Le fait que j'aille m'asseoir en face d'Edward ne me paraissait pas du tout faisable.

Bizarrement maintenant le salon tanguait dans tous les sens, je voyais Sue avec deux têtes, Carlisle la tête à l'envers, et un Edward qui penchait dangereusement et me fixait légèrement apeuré.

Et d'un coup, ce fut le trou noir.


End file.
